themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumeko
“I'll cleanse you of your sins.” General Information Yumeko is Shinki's maid who can be found in Makai's Pandemonium. Her name loosely translates to "dream child". Yumeko's design shows that she has yellow eyes, yellow wavy hair, and wears a red and white maid outfit. She is a blade-throwing maid that predates Sakuya Izayoi by a number of years. Yumeko's blades are actually swords, as stated in the Manual. Personality Any guest of Makai is treated with the utmost respect, but unlike the other servants of other mistresses in Gensokyo, Yumeko is much more outreaching and visibly friendly, attempting to start up discussions regarding how things are like outside of Makai, and is always curious about non-Makai things. She's also boastful (just less so when entertaining guests and interacting in the off chance she finds herself wandering about (or in former Hell, or in the Netherworld, or...), and offers to teach willing and/or interested guests in all sorts of bladed combat - or, if they're powerful enough, to a danmaku duel, something she's been obsessed with ever since the incident that got her beaten up by the one and only Hakurei Miko. In combat, she's as braggarty and cocky as any oni... and tries not to be a sore loser, remembering the time she cried for hours when Reimu kicked her ass - and if you do mean harm to her, Shinki, or any Makai dweller, well, get ready for the biggest fight of your life, since Yumeko will duel to the death for her mistress and land. Abilities Yumeko is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in her way. The exact means of how this is done vary between slipping partially into other dimensions, being able to make her own particles move between other particles, being a non-physical being of energy, vibrating her molecules into a new quantum frequency, etc. Regardless, she is able to ignore most attacks, physical dangers and gravity. Yumeko is also able to wield a sword with supernatural proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing her to perform seemingly impossible feats with ease, such as cutting through nigh invulnerable or intangible materials, blocking or deflecting things that should be impossible to block/deflect and even slash targets from any distance. Story Unlike most of the Makaijin, she is derived from part of an outsider; a human knight who was mortally wounded by demons and managed to crawl to Makai before dying of her wounds. Shinki, both out of pity, admiration of her bravery and skill (and body count) during her hopeless battle, and a need for a skilled defender and servant, resurrected the human into a far more powerful demon. Don't expect Yumeko to remember any of this, though. She doesn't remember any of her past, and only occasionally wonders why she's the most human looking of the Makaijin. (Not that it's hard to look humanoid for Makaijin.) As far as she's concerned, her only worry is making sure Pandemonium gets cleaned, its demons fed and well behaved, and catering to her mistress - and repelling any intruder that dares enter the realm of demons efficiently. Only Shinki appreciates the irony of a former knight protecting the very beings it swore to vanquish. Over countless years, she's defended Makai from a variety of attacks – invasions, assassination attempts, monster hunting, you name it - and very much enjoys the thrill of the fight - especially the newfangled spellcard system, learning all she can about it. After Makai was attacked by the Hakurei Miko and company, her love of the fight has only increased - and she's itching for a rematch with Reimu. Category:Stage Five Boss Category:Neutral